deadfrontierfandomcom-20200222-history
Sub-Machine Guns
__NOWYSIWYG__ Sub-Machine Guns Manual to Sub-Machine Gun Operation Lightweight and laser-accurate, sub-machineguns fulfill a very unique role when compared to their assault rifle and heavy machinegun cousins. Sub-machineguns are the only machinegun type to require little to no strength and use handgun ammunition. Making them perfect for looting focused character builds as they are money efficient and fit into pre-existing looting equipment and stat requirements. While they do not offer the most crowd control, their high fire rate, accuracy, and critical hit amplified knockback potential offer sufficient control over hordes to keep the infected at a distance. With that said, it would be best to pair sub-machineguns with Explosives as they can shoot behind and through objects like walls which is the ultimate safety net. Requirements 15 points of Machine Gun proficiency are required to wield the first 2 weapons, the Skorpion and UZI. From the UMP onward until the Street Dog 99, an additional 5 points of Strength is also required. Sub-Machine Guns have Low Accuracy and Low Critical Chance, reaching the maximum critical chance of 20% at 112 Critical points, and perfect onscreen/reliable offscreen accuracy at 124 Accuracy points. An investment in Reloading is also greatly appreciated, as Sub-Machine Guns often have a much smaller capacity than rifle-caliber Machine Guns and will deplete them much more quickly, despite their reduced firing rate. Usage Tips Looting/Scouting Sub-Machine Guns take the position of the only ranged grinding capable of generating little to no permanent aggro, * Sub-Machine Guns should be used in situations where using looting weapons, such as Pistols or Rifles, would cost too much time or present too much risk to the player. Examples include: ** Clearing a small-to-large room, or a medium-sized room containing a large number of zombies. ** Defense against a sudden zombie rush from an unchecked Siren. ** Quickly pushing back a zombie that has trapped you in a corner. * Be aware of your ammo situation, and do not over-rely on Sub-Machine Guns during looting runs. Even though the risk of generating an aggro spike from Sub-Machine Guns is low, Sub-Machine Guns are still nowhere near as cost-efficient as an actual weapon, and abuse of Sub-Machine Guns may create a sizable cut into your looting profit. Aggro Combat With decent damage, good accuracy and passable knockback, Sub-Machine Guns represent a well-rounded option to combating aggro, either for self-defense or for grinding purpose: * Bring lots of ammo. While not as much of an ammo hog as HMG or Miniguns, Sub-Machine Guns can still go through a large amount of ammunition very quickly. On average, a stack of handgun ammo should be able to sustain fire for roughly 100 seconds, so take that in mind when deciding how much ammo you should carry. * Sub-Machine Guns are somewhat picky regarding grinding spots, requiring a relatively open and large location to grind effectively. Once a suitable location has been found, try to move as much as possible to leave the horde behind, while keeping faster threats like Flesh Hounds at bay with Sub-Machine Guns' knockback. * Keep your distance from the horde - Sub-Machine Guns are known for their accuracy, so you should use that to your advantage to prevent damage from zombies that can hit you from a distance, such as Irradiated Longarm and Irradiated Rumbler. Advantages and Disadvantages Advantages * Sub-Machine Guns uses the cheaper and more abundant handgun ammo. This, coupled with a generally lower fire rate, means Sub-Machine Guns make a significantly more economical choice compared to the other rifle-caliber Machine Guns. * Sub-Machine Guns offer relatively high amount of accuracy amongst Machine Guns, capable of reaching perfect (read: pistol/rifle level of accuracy) at 124 Accuracy points. With the same Accuracy investment, Assault Rifles/HMGs can still miss a few shots against further targets, while Miniguns are incapable of reaching reliable aim at all. * Unlike rifle-caliber Machine Guns, Sub-Machine Guns generate almost no permanent aggro at all, allowing it to be used much more liberally in looting runs. * Sub-Machine Guns are not as stat hungry to start with, requiring only 5 points of Strength and 32 extra points of Critical for Pistol/none at all for Rifle users, as opposed to rifle-caliber Machine Guns which require up to 75 points of Strength to wield. Sub-Machine Guns also require less Accuracy investment to reach the same accuracy as rifle-caliber Machine Guns. Disadvantages * Even at maximum Critical, Sub-Machine Guns on average deal less DPS than rifle-caliber Machine Guns of similar proficiency. * Sub-Machine Guns inflicts less amount of knockback compared to HMGs and Miniguns due to their lower rate of fire, although the more frequent critical hits still allow them to outperform Assault Rifles knockback wise. * Critical hits may perform overkill damage on zombies that would otherwise take less than 5 normal shots to kill, reducing Sub-Machine Guns' effective damage throughput and reliability. This is much less of a problem with rifle-caliber Machine Guns, as they do not inflict critical hits often and thus are not as dependent on them for DPS. List of Sub-Machine Guns The Damage values in brackets indicate the averaged damage that can be achieved with the maximum critical hit chance. The Scrap values in brackets indicate the scrap price with Master Crafted (MC) items. Category:Weapons